emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7828/7829 (18th May 2017)
Plot Kerry tries to take Dan's mind off things. It's Sarah's first day back at school and Debbie believes they can now start looking forward again. Rebecca advises Ross that if he wants to make some proper money he should look into high-end car leasing. Chrissie uses the opportunity to make a dig at Ross about stealing cars. Priya confronts Jai about Nell still being at Holdgate Farm so Jai reveals he caught Nell cutting herself. Priya assures Jai it's not his fault. Victoria bails out on the Home Farm vegan festival at the last minute so Zak steps in to run the Diddy Diner on her behalf. Jacob makes excuses not to go to school. Tracy informs Jacob that she had a call about his skiving and questions what's going on. Jacob admits he trashed Josh's bike although Dan took the blame. Ross overhears and suggests Jacob to resort to violence. Priya meets Nell in the café and reveals her struggles with anorexia and talks about how Amba made her look forward. Nell shows Priya a photo of her daughter Rosie. At Pollard's Barn, Eric keeps the chain on the door when Dan appears to collect his car keys. Dan tells Eric he can't keep hiding himself away. Eric opens the door and reminds Dan it's rich of him to lecture someone about hiding and orders him off before letting Tracy inside. Home Farm Estate's vegan festival is underway but Zak struggles to sell any food. Zak gets an idea when he sees how much the BBQ stall is selling. Jacob approaches Ross about the thugs and Ross shows him how to throw a punch. Tracy thinks Eric has been too hard on Dan. Eric admits for the first time in his life he feels old. Tracy thinks he just needs time to readjust. David watches from the door as Eric tells Tracy that things will never get back to normal as he's waiting for the next bad thing to happen. After watching Tracy comfort Eric, David decides enough is enough. Jai can't believe Priya has talked to Nell behind his back. Priya suggests they find Nell's daughter Rosie as it could be the only way to help her. Carly asks Charity about her fancying Matt and suggests she be up front with him. Subsequently, Charity obviously flirts with Matt, leaving him uncomfortable. Marlon and Carly laugh. In the shop, Tracy tries to talk to David out of hitting Josh and Jamie but he walks out. At the vegan festival, Zak's burgers are going down a treat until Sam realises his dad is selling meat to vegans. Jai and Priya begin trying to track down Nell's daughter by checking the legal implications of doing so. Nell can't believe what they were trying to do and states she isn't allowed to find Rosie. Matt gets Carly to drink a disgusting cocktail as payback. Tracy attempts to find David. As Debbie hasn't finished repairing her car, Chrissie makes digs about Debbie's parents being cousins. Rebecca apologises on her sister's behalf. Priya takes the blame for tracking down Rosie. Jai protests they were trying to help but Nell isn't impressed and tells Jai she doesn't need saving like Holly. Dan, armed with his bag of tools, walks up to the Cricket Pavilion where he spots Josh lying motionless on the cricket pitch. Someone watches from the shadows as Dan takes out his phone to call for help but hangs up. He begins to walk away but has second thoughts and calls for an ambulance and rushes back to Josh's aid. Charity notices a spark between Carly and Matt which worries Paddy. Zak makes excuses not to sell anymore of the burgers and instructs Sam to get rid of them. Sam throws the package behind the van but a woman spots it and realises Zak has been selling meat to vegans. The paramedic arrives and Dan pretends he doesn't know Josh. As the police pull up, Dan quickly closes his bag with the duct tape and crow bar inside and tries to make excuses to leave but the police take his details. David returns to the shop to find emotional Tracy on the verge of tears. Tracy goes to tell David something but backs out and instead tells him Jacob has been bunking off school due to Josh and Jamie. At the vegan festival, hordes of angry vegans bang on the side of the Diddy Diner with Zak trapped inside. Sam fills Lachlan in on what's gone one and Lachlan tries to resolve things. Instead of sorting things Zak drives off, knocking over a stall in the process. Sam and Lachlan soon notice Alfie lying injured. Jai apologises to Nell but she's still annoyed with him. Jai suggests she could get maybe get Rosie back. Debbie grows frustrated of Chrissie's constant nagging about the car. Belle is upset to see Lachlan carrying injured Alfie to the vets. Kerry finds Dan washing his blood covered hands. Dan is unable to explain what's happened before the police turn up and arrest him. Chrissie receives calls about Zak selling meat when Debbie drops off her car. David and Tracy watch as Dan is carted off to the Police Station. Belle is delighted when Sam calls to say Alfie is okay and kisses Lachlan. Zak returns home to find Belle and Lachlan kissing. Debbie confides in Charity that she left Chrissie a little present - out of date prawns underneath the passenger seat. Nell offers to move out of Holdgate Farm but Jai assures her today hasn't changed anything and he still wants them to be together. Tracy informs Eric and Jacob that Josh has been attacked and Dan has been arrested. Jacob's reaction makes Eric suspicious. Zak is furious with Belle and Lachlan. He's shocked to learn he ran over Alfie and Belle protests she was just thanking Lachlan for saving the dog's life. Zak is forced to agree Belle and Lachlan can be friends when Lachlan explains Zak's mistake will have cost Home Farm thousands of pounds but he could he smooth things over with Chrissie. David is adamant Jacob can't let the bullies get to him so Jacob asks for David's advice on dealing with bullies. Jacob is sympathetic towards Dan but David isn't. There's chemistry between Carly and Matt as Matt recalls some of the good times they had together. Paddy pulls Marlon aside and brings up the closeness between Carly and Matt. Dan is being kept at the police station overnight. Eric is confident Dan didn't attack Josh although David is adamant Josh got everything he deserved. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey *Josh - Conner Chapman *Casper - Andrew Pepper *Paramedic - Blue Merrick *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Pollard's Barn - Yard and downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Grounds and office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Cricket pitch *Cricket Pavilion *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,020,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes